1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention relates to measuring devices and more particularly relates to an indicating device for use by concrete finishers to determine the level height of poured floors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, besides the leveling of poured concrete floors by mere sight leveling, a concrete finisher may drive stakes into the ground and try to indicate by measurement on the stakes exactly the height which the concrete flooring is to be poured. Several problems arise with this method. The markings may differ from stake to stake, the stakes may be placed in the ground to different depths, or the ground in different locations may often be at different heights to the level of the floor to be poured. Further in practice these markers are often lost if they become covered after the concrete is poured and then cannot be easily located.
The device of this invention has been designed to meet a long-standing need in the area of concrete finishing and overcomes the problems encountered in using the aforementioned prior art.